BAD ATMOSPHERE: The Rebel Yell!
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [Teil 3 Bad Atmosphere Series] Ein paar Monate sind vergangen! Es ist wieder sehr viel los in Forks! In der Schule läuft es nicht rund, denn Edward hat mal nur Blödsinn im Kopf! Außerdem hat er ein paar neue Freunde gefunden, die ihn auf Trab halten. Und Carlisle muss mit allem fertig werden. Warning: spanking!
1. Grenzen

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Titel: **Bad Atmosphere: The Rebel Yell!

**Reihe:** BAD ATMOSPHERE

**Rated:** P-16

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**Timeline:** Pre-Twilight – Bella existiert nicht!

**Warning: **Spanking / Corporal punishment, Language!

Außerdem sind die Charaktere Edward und Carlisle ein bißchen OOC!

„The Rebel Yell" ist in der Ich-Form geschrieben. Ich wechsele zwischendurch öfter mal die Charaktere!

Die Vampire verhalten sich in meinen Geschichten doch sehr menschlich ... Sie können weinen, krank werden, normale Nahrung zu sich nehmen, Schmerz spüren usw. Eigentlich sind es Menschen mit 'Vampirfähigkeiten' wenn man so will ... Aber ihr kennt ja mittlerweile alle meinen doch sehr eigenen Twilight Stil ;)

**AN:** Hallo meine Lieben! Ich bin zurück und hab was mitgebracht ;) Es wird hier jetzt unregelmäßig Updates geben, da ich diesen Teil 3 irgendwann auch noch weiter schreiben muss! Erstmal haben wir jedoch einige Kapitel und ich kann fröhlich posten, also keine Sorge!

Dies ist ein Sequel, d.h. es gibt einen Vorgänger zu dieser Geschichte **BAD ATMOSPHERE: The Teenage Years!** Es ist nicht unbedingt nötig, diesen zu lesen, um die Story zu verstehen, allerdings werden ein paar Kleinigkeiten erwähnt, die dadurch mehr Sinn ergeben.

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

><p>BAD ATMOSPHERE: THE REBEL YELL!<p>

Edwards PoV

Mit schwarzen Stöpseln des MP3 Players in den Ohren lauschte ich nicht nur der Rockmusik, sondern auch den restlichen Geräuschen in unserem großen Haus. Sie machten sich fertig für ein Baseballspiel auf der Lichtung.

Es hatte den ganzen Sonntag schon gewittert und geregnet, also war das das perfekte Wetter für uns.

Rose und Jasper waren bereits unten, fertig angezogen und mit Schlägern und Handschuhen bewaffnet. Sie saßen in der Küche und redeten. Freuten sich darauf einen kleinen, runden Lederball in der Gegend herum zu schlagen und ihm hinterher zu laufen.

Emmett schnürte noch seine Turnschuhe und meine Schwester Alice machte sich noch ihre Haare zu recht, die in spätestens einer Stunde sowieso von Regen durchnäßt sein würden.

Und ich?!

Ich war sauer!

Gut, eigentlich war ich ja selbst Schuld, dass ich nicht mit auf diesen Familienausflug durfte. _Aber wir reden hier von Baseball oder nicht?!_

Leise knurrend riss ich mir die dünnen Kabel aus den Ohren, warf sie auf mein frisch gemachtes Bett und stand auf. Dad war im Schlafzimmer mit Mum.

Verärgert über meine eigene Dummheit suchte ich mein helles Zimmer ab. Mein Blick fiel auf den freien Platz an der Wand und dem weißen Regal, auf dem bis vor kurzem noch meine teure Hi-Fi-Anlage gethront hatte.

Jetzt war sie weg!

Sie hatte einen neuen Platz gefunden und zwar in dem Büro und einem der Schränke meines Vaters.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Wenigstens hatte er mir den Plasmafernseher gelassen. Das war aber auch alles, denn meinen heißgeliebten Freund, das Notebook, hatte Carlisle vorgestern ebenfalls konfisziert. Es teilte sich jetzt den Schrank mit meiner Musikanlage!

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, rollte mit den Augen und trabte hinüber zu meiner Zimmertür. Dort legte ich eine Hand an die Klinke und öffnete. Ein kurzer und prüfender Blick auf den Flur ... leer.

Vorsichtig setzte ich den rechten besockten Fuß über die Schwelle und zog den anderen sofort nach. Das leise aber warnende Räuspern was ich links neben mir hörte, brachte mich sofort dazu die Schultern fallen zu lassen und leise zu seufzen.

"Wohin," fragte Dad leise.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm.

Carlisle stand in Trikot und Baseballmontur vor der Schlafzimmertür und legte den Kopf schief. Meine gute Laune war zu Nichte. Kaum merklich senkte ich den Kopf und drehte dann meinen Körper zu ihm. Ich seufzte ergeben.

"Kann ich nicht doch mit zum Spiel," versuchte ich es jetzt ein drittes mal an diesem Tag und betete, dass er vielleicht doch _ja_ sagen würde.

Meine Stimme klang etwas weinerlich, aber das war mir egal. Ich hatte keine Lust hier allein herum zu sitzen - noch dazu, dass ich mein Zimmer nicht verlassen durfte!

Mein Vater zeigte in meinen Raum. "Gehst du bitte wieder in dein Zimmer, Edward?"

Wie er einen direkten _Befehl_ in eine unauffällige _Frage_ packen konnte, war immer wieder bemerkenswert!

Ich folgte der Aufforderung und trat zwei Schritte zurück, bis ich wieder im Türrahmen stand. Carlisle kam auf mich zu und legte eine Hand an das weiße Holz des Rahmens. Mit der anderen strich er sich kurz durch das blonde Haar und sah mich an.

"Nein, du kannst nicht mit! Wir sind in circa drei Stunden wieder hier und dann machen wir was zusammen, okay?"

_'Dann machen wir was zusammen?' _Äffte ich ihn in Gedanken nach._ Wie alt bin ich denn bitte? Acht?!_

Ich starrte ihn an und meine goldenen Augen blitzten vor Zorn. "Was soll ich denn bitte _vier Stunden_ in meinem Zimmer machen?!"

Er zuckte die Schultern und wir sahen Esme, die die Treppe hinunter ging. Mein Vampirvater betrachtete allerdings wieder _mich_.

"Das ist nicht mein Problem, Edward!"

Seine Augen senkten sich auf die Türschwelle und er zeigte mit dem Finger darauf, bevor er mich wieder an sah.

"Du wirst diese Grenze nicht übertreten, auch nicht, wenn wir gleich nicht mehr da sind! Du darfst in die Küche und ins Bad und das war's! Punkt! Wenn etwas dringendes ist, dann ruf an! Verstanden?"

"Ja," nuschelte ich leise und gereizt.

Den Trotz in meiner Stimme konnte ich jetzt auch nicht mehr verbergen!

"Wie bitte," hakte er leider sofort nach. "Ich glaube, ich habe dich nicht verstanden?"

Er war sauer! Ich musste aufpassen ...

"Ja, Sir," wiederholte ich etwas klarer und sah ihm direkt in die goldenen Augen. "Ich hab verstanden!"

Mit der rechten Hand griff er nach vorn, tätschelte mir kurz liebevoll mein zerzaustes Haar und gab mir einen leichten Klapps auf die Schulter.

"Gut," lobte Dad mich leise.

Emmett und Alice kamen an uns vorbei und machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoß. Ich sah ihnen sehnsüchtig nach, bis mich die Stimme meines Vaters wieder einholte.

"Edward, ich weiß, dass du sauer bist. Aber so sind Strafen nun mal. Sie sind nicht schön. Mach das Beste draus! Bis nachher!"

Ich sah ihm nach und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Dort wartete ich.

Ein paar Minuten später hörte ich wie sie das Haus verließen und mit den beiden Jeeps das Grundstück hinunterfuhren - in Richtung Wald!

Als ich das laute Motorengeräusch nicht mehr hören konnte, drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz um und kehrte ganz in mein Zimmer zurück. Dort setzte ich mich an den Schreibtisch und grübelte. _Vier Stunden!_ Wie schon gesagt, ich war selbst Schuld!

Entschlossen griff ich nach meinem Handy, was mein Vater mir gelassen hatte und wählte eine Nummer. Telefonieren durfte ich immerhin noch. Ich wartete ein paar Sekunden, dann wurde abgenommen.

"He," sagte ich müde in den Hörer und stützte mich mit dem Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab. "Was macht ihr heute noch? ... Klingt gut! Ich komme mit! ... Ja. Bis gleich dann. Bye!"

Tbc ...

**AN2:** Es ist doch immer wieder ein tolles Gefühl, eine neue Story zu posten oder? Edward hat Mist gebaut und darf also nicht mit zum Baseballspiel! Pech für ihn! Teenager und Langeweile ist gar keine gute Kombination, das wissen wir alle ;):D Edward hat leider auch schon einen Plan wie er seiner Langeweile _entfliehen_ kann. Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	2. Change of Plans

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Saga und ihre Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

* * *

><p>Edwards PoV<p>

Gelangweilt stopfte ich mein Handy in die Tasche der dunklen _Denim_ Jeans zurück und erhob mich vom Stuhl. Wieder ließ ich meinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Ich zog die Tür zur Seite und nahm meine blaue Jacke heraus.

Schnell schlüpfte ich hinein, obwohl ich als Vampir eigentlich keine brauchte. Aber wie mein Vater immer sagte: _Tarnung ist Alles! _

_Was für ein Spruch ... _

Ich grinste und verließ dann meine improvisierte _Gefängniszelle_. Wild entschlossen meinen Stubenarrest so dreist zu brechen und auch noch das Haus zu verlassen, sprang ich die paar Stufen hinunter und landete in unserem Flur, als sich mein Handy meldete.

Mit zwei Fingern zog ich es aus der Jeans und starrte auf das Display. Es war nicht wie erwartet Dad, aber mein Kumpel Derek, mit dem ich gerade vor ein paar Sekunden telefoniert hatte.

Ich drückte eine Taste und meldete mich, während ich mir die Turnschuhe an zog, die ich an der Treppe gelassen hatte. Mit _einer_ freien Hand war das schon etwas schwierig, aber es ging.

"He, Derek," meldete ich mich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch - etwas irritiert darüber, dass er schon wieder anrief. "Was gibt's denn noch?"

_"He, ... Edward? Wir können nicht in diese eine Bar, die hat noch immer geschlossen, wegen dem Brand und wir sind praktisch in deiner Nähe ... Also wie wär es wenn wir zu dir kommen, anstatt irgendwo hin zu gehen?"_

Ich hielt mit dem Anziehen der Schuhe inne und setzte mich gerade hin. Kurz überlegte ich ob das so eine gute Idee war ...

"Wann seid ihr genau hier, Derek?"

Mein Freund antwortete sofort. _"So in 10 Minuten?"_

Ich kratzte mich am Kopf und sah in die leere und aufgeräumte Küche. Ich würde wohl noch ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen müssen, zum Beispiel die Tüten mit dem Tierblut verschwinden lassen.

"Ja, gut dann kommt her," gab ich nach und zog mir trotzdem den anderen Turnschuh an.

Ich stand auf und ging in die Küche. "Ihr könnt aber nicht so lange bleiben, ich habe eigentlich Hausarrest."

Das Wort _Stubenarrest_ nahm ich gar nicht erst in den Mund. Es musste wirklich nicht sein, dass meine Kumpels aus meiner _Gang_ wussten, dass mein Vater mich wie ein Kind behandelte.

Und prompt fiel mir wieder ein, welche Konsequenz mir blühen würde, wenn Dad heraus fand, dass ich anstatt in meinem Zimmer zu sitzen, in unserem Wohnzimmer sitzen würde und zwar mit zwei meiner besten Freunde.

Super! Ich konnte seine _Enttäuschung_ jetzt schon auf meiner Hinterseite spüren.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und lauschte noch kurz Derek Philips, der scheinbar im Auto sass und mit Marc quatschte und laut Musik hörte. Alles gleichzeitig!

"Derek, am Besten wir machen jetzt Schluß," rief ich in den Hörer und ging zu unserem Kühlschrank. Mit der freien Hand öffnete ich und untersuchte den Inhalt. Wieder lauschte ich. "Ja genau, bis gleich!"

Nachdem wir endlich aufgelegt hatten, zog ich die Blutpacks aus dem Kühlfach und ließ sie in einer nichtssagenden weißen Plastiktüte verschwinden. Die Tüte brachte ich in unseren Keller - weit weg von neugeirigen Blicken!

Dann huschte ich in Vampirgeschwindigkeit durch unser komplettes Haus, auf der Suche nach Dingen, die meine beiden Freunde nicht zu sehen bekommen durften und hängte meine Jacke wieder an einen der Kleiderhaken in der Lobby.

Ich trabte ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich seufzend auf das gemütliche schwarze Sofa. Ich wusste sehr gut, dass ich gerade nicht das Richtige tat und dass ich Ärger bekommen würde, wenn Carlisle nur das Geringste von diesem Treffen mitbekommen würde. Aber es war mir egal!

Ich schloss die Augen und horchte dem Prasseln des Regens, der auf unser Holzdach und gegen die Fensterscheiben donnerte. Von dem angekündigten Donner und Blitz des Gewitters hörte man hier im Wald noch nicht sehr viel, aber der strömende Regen war einer der Vorboten ...

Es klopfte. Laut!

Ich riss die Augen auf und sah auf die Uhr an der Wand. Die zehn Minuten waren vorbei!

Schnell ging ich zu unserer Glastür und betrachtete grinsend meinen Kumpel Derek, der durchnässt vor unserem Haus stand und seinen Rucksack von den Schultern zog.

Mein dummmes Grinsen verging mir sofort, als ich Marc entdeckte, der mit einem anderen Jungen aus unserer Klasse auftauchte.

_Roy?!_

Der braunhaarige Kerl war nicht gerade einer meiner Lieblinge! Er war beinahe so schlimm wie mein alter Kumpel Marcus, den mein Vater damals zu Tode erschreckt hatte und der jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte.

Ich öffnete die Tür und ließ sie herein. Anstatt die nassen Sachen draußen auszuschütteln, damit sie Mums Parkettboden nicht versauten, quetschten sich die drei wie selbstverständlich durch die offene Tür und in die Lobby.

Als sich Roy an mir vorbeidrückte, stieg mir sofort der Alkoholgeruch in die Nase. Keine Frage, der hatte schon was getrunken und wollte scheinbar hier bei mir weiter machen ...

Ich verdrehte die Augen und knallte die Glastür zu, die unter meiner Kraft gefährlich schepperte. Ich musste versuchen mich zu beherrschen. Die drei zogen die Jacken aus und hängten sie an den Kleiderhaken. Wir begrüßten uns und ich führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort ließ ich meine kleine Besuchergruppe kurz allein, ging in die Küche, machte ein paar Snacks fertig und zog eine Flasche Cola aus dem Kühlschrank, die ich mir unter den Arm klemmte. Plötzlich spürte ich Jemanden hinter mir. Ich wusste, dass es Derek war, aber ich konnte mir nichts anmerken lassen.

"Edward," sagte er und stellte sich neben mich, um mir bei den Chips zu helfen.

Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Wir hatten ausgemacht ... nur Marc und du! Was will Roy hier?"

Meine Wut konnte ich nicht mehr verbergen, auch wenn meine Stimme fast ein Flüstern war. Er ließ die Schultern hängen und stopfte sich eine Erdnuss in den Mund.

"Entschuldige, aber er hat auch gefragt was wir heute noch so machen und da-"

Ich unterbrach ihn schroff. "Und da konntest du nicht anders als ihn einzuladen? _Zu mir_?! _Ich_ bin derjenige, der hier einen riesen Ärger bekommt, wenn der Kerl irgendwelchen Mist macht? Ist dir das klar?"

"Und _du_ willst mein Freund sein ..." flüsterte ich kaum hörbar mehr zu mir selbst und warf ihm einen Blick zu.

Die plötzliche, laute Rockmusik, die aus dem Wohnzimmer und durch unser Haus dröhnte unterbrach unsere Unterhaltung. Wieder verdrehte ich die Augen. Derek knabberte unterdessen an den Chips herum, die er in der Hand hielt. Ich drückte ihm eine zweite Schale in die andere Hand und starrte ihn wütend an.

"Außerdem hat _Roy_ schon was getrunken! Mein Vater tickt total aus," stieß ich schnaubend hervor und nahm die Glasschale mit den Nüssen, bevor ich mich dann ganz zu ihm umdrehte. "Du hättest mich fragen können, ob er mit kommen kann!"

Derek zuckte die Schultern. "Du hättest _nein_ gesagt?"

Ich lachte bitter. "Ja, weil ich ihn nicht leiden kann! Ich werf ihn raus, wenn er Mist macht, okay?"

Mein Freund wollte etwas erwidern, aber er kam nicht dazu. Ein lauter Knall war zu hören. Ich zuckte zusammen, ließ die Flasche und die Schale auf der schwarzen Anrichte stehen und rannte fluchend und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ins Wohnzimmer.

* * *

><p>Als ich nach nebenan stolperte, wusste ich bereits, dass in nur ein paar Stunden, ein gewisser Vampir einen Kopf kürzer gemacht werden würde! Carlisle hatte mich nach meiner letzten, dummen Aktion mit Stubenarrest davon kommen lassen. Doch jetzt würde er das ganz sicher nicht mehr tun!<p>

Die laute Musik, die aus den teuren Boxen der Anlage dröhnte, hörte ich gar nicht mehr. Mein Blick verharrte auf der zerstörten Vase meiner Mutter, die in vielen Einzelteilen auf dem Parkettboden verstreut war.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah dann Roy an, der dreist grinsend auf unserem Sofa stand und so tat, als würde er Gitarre spielen.

_Oh Gott ..._

Wie gerne hätte ich mich jetzt Zähne fletschend auf ihn gestürzt, ihn vom Sofa gerissen und ihn dann aufgefressen, aber um den Schein zu wahren konnte ich das nicht. Ich hörte Derek hinter mir, der jetzt auch näher gekommen war und auf die blaue Vase starrte. Ich sah ihn an.

"Kümmer dich um Roy, okay?!"

"Ehm, klar," gab er zurück und stellte die Knabbersachen auf unseren Sofatisch, der noch intakt war.

Ich sah nicht mehr, wie er Roy vom Sofa fischte, weil ich zu beschäftigt damit war, einen Handfeger und ein Kehrblech zu suchen.

Nachdem ich das Passende aufgetrieben hatte, hockte ich nun vor dem Scherbenhaufen und fegte ihn zusammen. Mum würde sauer sein. Sehr sauer sogar! Das hier war eine ihrer Lieblingsvasen aus einer teuren Kollektion, die ihr Dad mal geschenkt hatte.

Für ein paar Sekunden hörte ich gar nichts, nur das laute Kratzen der Scherben, die über das Holz des Parkettbodens schabten und dann in meiner Kehrschaufel landeten. Den Gedanken die Vase wieder zusammenzukleben, verwarf ich sofort. Meine Mum war ja nicht blöd!

Als ich fertig war, steckte ich die Überbleibsel in eine Tüte und brachte sie raus und in die Mülltonne.

Zehn Minuten später saßen wir an dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer, aßen, tranken und quatschten über alle möglichen Dinge. Ich versuchte Roys immens gute - nein überschwengliche Laune zu ignorieren, auch wenn mir das mittlerweile sehr schwer fiel.

Als die Cola leer war, griff er in seinen Rucksack und zog drei Flaschen Bier und eine Flasche Wodka heraus. Meine Augen wurden groß! Die Standpauke, die mir mein Vater vor einigen Monaten gehalten hatte, nachdem wir diese kleine Party veranstaltet hatten und ich mich betrunken hatte, steckte mir noch immer in den Knochen.

Harter Alkohol war Tabu in seinem Haus!

"Roy," versuchte ich es vorsichtig. "Pack die Flasche wieder ein bitte. Mein Vater will keinen harten Alkohol in seinem Haus haben!"

Er grinste frech und öffnete wie selbstverständlich die Flasche, ohne auf meine _Bitte_ einzugehen.

"Du musst ja nicht t-trinken, Cul-ln."

_Okay ich hab's versucht ... _

"H-haste Gläääser?"

Ich stand auf, rollte mit den Augen und ging zu dem Schrank hinüber, wo unsere guten Gläser verstaut waren. Etwas grimmig öffnete ich den hellen Schrank und nahm drei Stück heraus, die ich dann auf den Tisch stellte und sah zu, wie Roy einen Block und einen Bleistift aus seinem Rucksack holte.

Ich ließ mich wieder auf meinen Platz neben Marc sinken, stützte mich mit den Ellbogen auf meinen Knien ab und legte das Kinn in die Hände. Ich wirkte nicht sehr begeistert und genau so sollte es aussehen!

Roy schenkte ein und füllte die drei Gläser fast bis zum Rand mit übelriechendem Alkohol.

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich, als mir der intensive Geruch in die Nase stieg und ich hatte im Nu wieder Flashbacks von meinem letzten Vollrausch!

Die drei begannen zu spielen. Was für ein Partyspiel das war, wusste ich nicht - es war mir egal.

Etwas grimmig sah ich zu wie sie spielten. Eine Runde, zwei Runden und drei Runden. Der Verlierer musste trinken. Roy und Marc verloren gleichermaßen und so war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis beide Jungen sehr betrunken waren.

Roy natürlich etwas mehr!

Als es schließlich auf Runde sieben zu ging passierte es plötzlich. Der Junge verdrehte die Augen und kippte auf dem Sessel, auf dem er saß, zur Seite. Alles geschah so rasend schnell, dass keiner von uns ihn irgendwie abfangen konnte. Roy knallte auf den Tisch und dann auf den harten Parkettboden und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Wir sprangen vom Sofa und die Flaschen fielen um und rollten vom Tisch. Schnell beugte ich mich über Roy und fühlte nach dem Puls. Er lebte. Das Blut, was aus seiner Platzwunde am Kopf rann, ignorierte ich - auch wenn es mir sehr große Selbstbeherrschung abverlangte. Ich fischte mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und sah in die Runde.

"Er lebt, aber er hat wahrscheinlich einen Schock. Ich ruf meinen Vater an!"

Sie nickten nur - unfähig etwas zu sagen. Dann endlich löste sich der blonde Derek aus seiner Starre und kam zu mir. Ich wählte und sah ihn wieder an, während ich ein Stück von dem leblosen Körper zurück wich. "Stabile Seitenlage, los mach Derek!"

Derek folgte meinen sicheren Anweisungen sofort. Mit wackeligen Beinen stand ich vom Boden auf und betete, dass Carlisle schnell abnehmen würde. Dann endlich ...

_"Edward,"_ fragte er mich. _"Alles okay?"_

Mein Atem ging schnell und stockend. "Dad? Du musst sofort nach Hause kommen! Es-es gab einen Unfall-"

_"Was? Was für einen Unfall,"_ wollte er wissen.

Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie in seinem Kopf die Alarmglocken schrillten, weil er dachte, ich hätte mich verletzt.

"Es ... Roy hat es mit dem Alkohol übertrieben und er ... er wacht nicht mehr auf, Dad. Wir sind im Wohnzimmer, Derek, Marc und ich!"

Das hatte ich ihm nur gesagt, damit er gleich nicht irgendwelche _Vampirdinger_ abzog.

"Er ist auf den Tisch gefallen und hat eine Platzwunde. Dad beeil dich bitte!"

_"Ich bin sofort da, beruhig dich,"_ forderte er mich auf. Seine Stimme beruhigte mich etwas. _"Mach eine Stabile Seitenlage, hörst du? Dann leg die Beine hoch, damit das Blut in seinen Körper zurück fließen kann. Hol meinen Koffer aus dem Büro! Und in einem der Schränke ist die Sauerstoffmaske. Setz sie ihm auf. Ich bin sofort da!" _

Er legte auf.

Ich betrachtete kurz Roy unter mir, der jetzt auf der Seite lag - ein Bein angewinkelt so wie wir es alle in dem Erste-Hilfe-Kurs in der Schule gelernt hatten. Mein Blick huschte zu Marc, der geschockt neben Roy hockte.

"Mein Vater ist unterwegs," sagte ich fast ruhig. "Ich bin sofort wieder da!"

Ich schoss die Treppe hinauf und in den ersten Stock. Schnell ging ich in sein Büro, nahm den schwarzen Arztkoffer und durchsuchte die Schränke nach der geforderten Sauerstoffmaske plus Flasche.

Nur ein paar Sekunden später war ich wieder im Erdgeschoss und legte alles neben Roy ab, der sich immer noch nicht bewegte. Ich horchte.

Doch anstatt die ersehnte Ankunft meines Vaters zu vernehmen, hörte ich nur das leise Donnern des Gewitters und das lauter werdende Prasseln des Regens, der unaufhaltsam gegen die Hauswand und die Glasfront schlug.

Tbc ...

**AN:** Schon wieder eine Party, die aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist! Wird Carlisle rechtzeitig eintreffen und wird Roy es schaffen?! Und jetzt kommt auch noch das Gewitter dazu, was unser lieber Eddy ja nicht ab kann, lol ... Mal sehen wie Dad mit der ganzen Sache umgehen wird! Danke fürs Lesen und die Reviews! Bis dahin! Eure Vanessa


	3. Out of the frying Pain

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Saga und ihre Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**AN:** Hey-Ho :) Wir sind zwar noch ganz am Anfang der Geschichte, aber dieses _Carlisle Kapitel_ mag ich wirklich sehr! Mal sehen was ihr dazu sagt! Viel Spass beim Lesen! Eure Vanessa

* * *

><p>Carlisles PoV<p>

Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte, stopfte ich mein schwarzes Handy wieder in die Hosentasche zurück. Ja, ich war sauer! Sauer und beunruhigt durch Edwards schamloses Verhalten. Er hatte sich Besuch ins Haus geholt, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass er das nicht durfte und ich das nicht dulden würde.

Natürlich war ich erleichtert, dass meinem Sohn nichts geschehen war, aber ...

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während ich mitten auf dem Spielfeld stand und die Blicke meiner Familie auf mir spürte.

Als der Anruf kam, hatten wir das Spiel sofort unterbrochen.

Wasser schoss an mir vorbei und auf die Wiese unter mir. Regen tropfte von meinen klitschnassen und blonden Haaren und meinem Gesicht hinunter auf meine grauen Turnschuhe.

Leise rief ich den Rest meiner Familie zusammen und ging schnellen Schrittes auf die beiden Jeeps zu, die wir am Rand der Lichtung geparkt hatten.

Dort angekommen, erklärte ich ihnen die Situation und nahm Jaspers Autoschlüssel entgegen mit denen ich dann den roten Geländewagen öffnete und hinter das Steuer stieg. Natürlich hatte ich kurz überlegt, ob es besser war oder vielleicht _schneller_ ging, wenn ich nach Hause laufen würde.

Allerdings würde ich dann erklären müssen, warum ich bei diesem Wetter pudelnass und in Baseballkleidung draußen herum spazierte.

Ich steckte den Schlüssel in die Zündung und warf einen Blick hinter mich. Auf dem Rücksitz lag ein Satz Ersatzkleidung, die ich immer für Notfälle dabei hatte.

_Notfall, ja _...

Esme beugte sich in die Fahrertür und drückte mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

Sie lächelte.

"Schatz? Sei bitte nicht so streng mit ihm," verteidigte sie Edward und lächelte leicht. "Er hat dich sofort angerufen. Denk daran!"

Ich nickte. "Ich weiss ... Kommt ihr mit einem Jeep zurück? Falls nicht, müsst ihr laufen."

Sie tätschelte mir zärtlich mit der Hand den durchnässten Oberarm.

"Fahr, Carlisle!"

Esme trat einen Schritt zurück und schlug die Tür zu.

Ich startete den starken Motor des Jeeps, riss das Lenkrad herum und schaltete das Licht ein. Dann trat ich auf das Gaspedal und rauschte von der Lichtung und in den Wald. Wasser peitschte gegen die Fensterscheiben des Wagens. Die Scheibenwischer halfen jetzt auch nicht mehr viel ...

Hätte ich keine übernatürlichen Sinne, wäre ich ziemlich aufgeschmissen und würde wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst fahren, weil die Gefahr einen Unfall zu provozieren zu groß wär. Äste krachten unter den Reifen und Matsch und Dreck wurde aufgewirbelt.

In meinem Kopf ging ich noch einmal die Symptome durch, die Edward mir genannt hatte, während ich den Jeep durch das Unterholz jagte.

_Alkoholkonsum, Bewusstlosigkeit, Platzwunde am Kopf durch den Tisch ... _

Meine Gedanken rasten!

Ich preschte um die nächste Kurve und über Steine und Äste. Es knackte überall. Mit der rechten Hand suchte ich in meiner Hosentasche nach dem Handy und drückte die Kurzwahltaste für das _Forks Community Hospital_, während ich mit der anderen gekonnt den schweren Jeep meines blonden Sohnes die holprige Gerade, die den Berg hinunter führte, lenkte.

Es wurde abgenommen und ich erläuterte kurz mein Anliegen und dass ich in circa zwanzig Minuten mit einem männlichen, jugendlichen Patienten eintreffen würde. Sie sollten einen Schockraum und alles für eine Magenentleerung vorbereiten.

Die Frage, ob sie mir nicht einen Rettungswagen schicken sollten, verneinte ich sofort. Ich brauchte keine _Paramedics_, die in meinem Haus auftauchten und Fragen stellten. Und ich wusste, wenn ich den Patient selber abliefern würde, würde es _keine gezielten Fragen_ geben.

Ich drosselte das Tempo, als ich fast an der Waldstrasse war, die zu unserem Haus führte. Ich stoppte, griff hinter mich und nahm die schwarze Hose, das hellblaue Hemd und das graue Jakett vom Rücksitz. Nachdem ich auch die Schuhe gewechselt hatte und die dreckige und nasse Baseballmontur in den Kofferraum gepackt hatte, fuhr ich weiter.

Der einzige Grund warum ich mich umgezogen hatte, war um den Schein zu wahren. Wäre ich in klitschnasser Baseballmontur aufgetaucht, hätte es Fragen gegeben. Diesen Fragen und dem _Stadtgespräch_ wollte ich ausweichen!

Wir wurden sowieso schon von allen Bewohnern als _seltsam_ angesehen, da wollte ich die Gerüchteküche nicht noch mehr anheizen.

* * *

><p>Als ich nach weiteren zehn Minuten Fahrt endlich auf unserem Grundstück an kam, hielt ich dicht am Haus und nicht vor der Garage. Erleichtert hörte ich dank meiner Vampirsinne, dass Roy noch lebte.<p>

Herzschlag!

Ich stieg aus und rannte durch den strömenden Regen und das Gewitter, was jetzt über uns gezogen war, ins Haus.

Als ich die Tür hinter mir zu schlug und ins Wohnzimmer trat, war Edward bereits aufgesprungen und zu mir gelaufen. Er zitterte leicht. Ich konnte die Panik in seinen goldenen Augen sehen. Er senkte den Kopf.

"Ich ..." begann er stockend und unsicher.

Ich legte ihm meine rechte Hand auf die Schulter und er sah mir in die Augen.

"Hör mir zu! Du hast das Richtige getan, okay? Roy wird wieder! Keine Panik. Wir reden später darüber."

_Schick Marc und Derek nach Hause, bitte _befahl ich ihm in meinen Gedanken.

Er zitterte immer noch, aber nickte dann kaum merklich, dass er meine stille Aufforderung verstanden hatte. Ich klopfte ihm noch mal kurz auf die Schulter und ging dann zu meinem Patienten, der mit einem Kopfkissen unter dem Kopf am Boden vor unserem Sofatisch lag.

Ein weißes Pflaster klebte an seiner Stirn, da wo er wahrscheinlich mit dem Tisch zusammengestoßen war. Blut war nicht zu sehen, was hieß, dass Edward eine Kompresse angelegt hatte. Die Beine waren ausgestreckt und er zwinkerte leicht.

Desorientierung.

Ich kniete mich neben ihn, fühlte seinen Puls und öffnete meinen Koffer.

Die kleine blaue Sauerstoffflasche, die neben seinem Körper lag, gab ein leises und zischendes Geräusch von sich. Sein Atem war stark unter der durchsichtigen Maske.

Mit einer kleinen Lampe checkte ich seine Pupillen und hörte mit einem Ohr, wie Edward mit seinen beiden Freunden zur Tür ging.

Nachdem die beiden Jungs gegangen waren, spritzte ich Roy noch zwei Medikamente in den Arm und legte einen Zugang im Handrücken, den die Kollegen im Krankenhaus eh hätten machen müssen.

Ich spürte, dass Edward hinter mir stand - unschlüssig und hilflos.

Ich erhöhte die Sauerstoffzufuhr ein wenig und drehte mich dann zu meinem Sohn um.

"Fahr meinen Wagen raus! Schlüssel liegen auf dem Sideboard in der Lobby. Dann komm wieder her und hilf mir," befahl ich ihm und er nickte.

Ich wusste nur all zu gut, dass er jetzt von mir klare Anweisungen brauchte, sonst würde er sich tiefer und tiefer in seinen Schuldgefühlen verstricken und am Ende kapitulieren!

"Okay," gab er zurück und raste in die Lobby.

Ich hörte wie er meine Benz-Schlüssel nahm und dann durch die Zwischentür in die geräumige Garage verschwand. Ich stand kurz auf. Ging dann zum Sofa, wo Bierflaschen herum lagen und entdeckte die leere Wodkaflasche am Boden.

_Edward ... _

Natürlich wusste ich nicht genau, ob er auch etwas gertunken hatte. Nach unserem letzten intensiven Gespräch über Alkohol, hatte ich gehofft, dass er es nicht so schnell noch mal versuchen würde.

Ohne weiterhin auf die kleine Ansammlung von Flaschen zu achten, griff ich nach der Decke und legte sie über Roys Beine und seinen Körper. Die zischende Sauerstoffflasche deponierte ich auf seinem Becken und sah, dass Edward wieder zurück kam.

Kurz kramte ich mein Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche und legte es ebenfalls auf Roys Beine und die Decke, damit ich gleich im Wagen schneller telefonieren konnte, falls es eine akute Notsituation geben würde. Ich hoffte nicht!

Edward sah immer noch miserabel aus. Die Schuldgefühle waren einfach zu groß.

Ich betrachtete ihn kurz, aber helfen konnte ich ihm jetzt eh nicht dabei. Stattdessen griff ich Roy unter die Arme und sah Edward an.

"Fass mit an! Wir legen ihn auf die Rückbank und du fährst!"

Er sagte nichts, nahm aber die Füße seines Freundes in beide Hände und wir trugen ihn gemeinsam durch das Erdgeschoß und in die Garage.

Edward hatte die Hintertür schon geöffnet und so legten wir Roy auf die Rückbank.

Während mein Sohn auf ihn achtete, ging ich noch mal ins Haus und holte meinen Koffer. Ich zog die Zwischentür ins Schloß, sagte dann Edward noch mal er solle fahren, damit ich hinten bei Roy sitzen konnte, falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren würde und kletterte auf die Rückbank.

Das graue Garagentor öffnete sich und schob sich surrend unter das Dach. Ich bettete Roys Kopf auf meinen Oberschenkel und winkelte seine Beine an, damit er einigermaßen bequem lag.

Und dann raste mein schwarzer Mercedes S 55 AMG aus der Garage und über unsere Einfahrt und auf die Strasse.

* * *

><p>Während der Fahrt kontaktierte ich nochmals schnell das <em>Community<em> um ihnen Bescheid zu geben, dass wir in fünf Minuten da wären. Wenig später hielt Edward mit quietschenden Reifen vor der Ambulanz.

Er sprang aus dem Wagen und öffnete mir die Tür, während zwei junge Pfleger und Dr. Snow mit einer rollbaren Trage auf uns zu kamen und dicht vor dem Mercedes hielten.

Ich stieg aus, zog Roy mit mir aus dem Wagen und verfrachtete ihn zusammen mit einem der Pfleger auf der weißen Trage.

Edward fuhr meinen Mercedes weg und ich ging schnellen Schrittes links neben der Bahre her und briefte meinen Kollegen, der heute Dienst hatte. Snow nickte mir zu und gemeinsam traten wir durch die gläserne Schiebetür in das Krankenhaus.

Der Regen hörte nicht auf. Das Prasseln war hier drin noch viel lauter, als in meinem eigenen Haus, obwohl das auch bis zu 75 Prozent aus Glas bestand.

Es krachte laut!

Donner und Blitz waren _angekommen_ und entfalteten ihre ganze Macht und Kraft über uns.

Während Roy weiter den fast menschenleeren Gang hinunter geschoben wurde, nahm ich mein Handy von der Decke und steckte es ein. Schwestern kamen uns entgegen und ich nickte ihnen kurz grüßend zu. Wir gingen einen Flur weiter, wo der Schockraum lag.

Die Pfleger schoben ihn durch die Schwingtür, die zwei runde Fenster besaß und ich überlegte kurz, ob ich Snow folgen sollte. Die Entscheidung wurde mir abgenommen, als ich Edward roch und dann wenig später auch sah. Er kam auf mich zu und stoppte dann vor der braunen Tür mit dem schwarzen Schild.

"Was ist denn mit ihm," fragte er aufgelöst und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen durch eines der runden Fenster.

Ich nahm ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn zu mir. "Beruhig dich jetzt bitte endlich. Es wird ihm wieder gut gehen! Komm, setz dich hin."

Mit sanfter Gewalt zog ich ihn von der Tür weg und setzte mich auf einen der schwarzen Besucherstühle, die an einer der Wände neben der Tür deponiert waren. Mein Sohn ließ sich neben mich fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht hinter den Händen. Ich nahm meine linke Hand und legte sie auf seine Schultern. Sanft kraulte ich ihn und versuchte so ihn zu beruhigen.

Es funktionierte nicht.

"Ich ... er," begann er stockend und nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht. "Er war schon betrunken als er bei uns aufgetaucht ist, Dad. Ich hab noch überlegt ob ich ihn nicht wegschicken soll, aber da war er schon im Haus und ... Es tut mir wirklich leid!"

Ich seufzte tief, rollte mit den Augen und sah ihn von der Seite an.

"Ich will jetzt nicht drüber reden, in Ordnung! Wir werden uns zu Hause unterhalten, aber nicht hier ... Privatsphäre, bitte!"

Er nickte ohne mich an zu sehen und flüsterte dann leise.

"Ja, Sir."

"Gut."

Schweigend saßen wir nebeneinander in dem leeren Gang und warteten gespannt auf das Ergebnis von Dr. Snows Untersuchung.

Die Zeit verging.

Das einzige Geräusch was zu hören war, war das Piepen der Geräte im Raum, Fußschritte von dem Krankenhauspersonal und das Hämmern des Regens, der von Außen gegen die Scheiben prasselte.

Gerade als ich aufstehen und einen prüfenden Blick in den Schockraum werfen wollte, versteifte sich Edward neben mir und starrte mich an.

"Was ist," fragte ich ihn leise und hob eine Augenbraue.

Er räusperte sich. "Die Eltern von Roy sind gerade gekommen ... Biegen gleich um die Ecke."

Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann seine Eltern endlich hier auftauchen würden. Lange genug hatte es ja gedauert ...

Als ich hastige Schritte hörte, die über den PVC-Boden hallten, wandte ich meinen Kopf herum und sah an Edward vorbei den Flur hinunter.

Zwei Menschen kamen auf uns zu. Der Mann hatte seinen Arm um die Schulter seiner rothaarigen Frau gelegt und starrte gerade aus. _Er_ trug einen Anzug - _Sie_ eine teure Hose und eine Bluse. Die Jacken hatte er in der anderen Hand. Sie umklammerte mit ihren beringten Fingern die rote Handtasche, die um ihre Schulter hing.

Ich erhob mich von dem schwarzen und unbequemen Stuhl, auf dem ich jetzt beinahe eine Stunde verbracht hatte, streckte kurz meine Beine durch und ging langsam auf die beiden _Menschen_ zu.

Etwa in der Mitte des Ganges hielt ich sie auf. Doch gerade als ich ihnen die Hand ausgestreckt hatte und mich vorstellen wollte, keifte der Vater bereits wütend drauf los.

"WAS ZUM TEUFEL NOCH MAL IST IN IHREM HAUS GESCHEHEN?!"

Meine Hand wurde gekonnt ignoriert ...

Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und nahm sie herunter. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, was da passiert ist, Mr.?"

Er hatte mir noch nicht mal seinen Nachnamen genannt! Unfassbar!

"Finnigan," polterte er drauf los, so als ob ich den Namen doch eigentlich wissen müsste. "_Trevor Finnigan_! Und sie sind Dr. Cullen nehme ich an?"

"Ja, Sir," sagte ich so ruhig wie möglich. Mrs Finnigan ignorierte mich völlig! "Noch mal, Mr. Finnigan. Es tut mir leid, was mit Roy passiert ist. Allerdings ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass er bereits betrunken war, als er in mein Haus kam?"

Der Vater schnaubte laut und sah dann an mir vorbei auf Edward. "Ihr Sohn _da drüben_ hat ihn mit Alkohol versorgt, _Doktor_! So sieht es aus. Ich werde sie verklagen!"

So wie er meinen akademischen Rang aussprach, gefiel mir das ganz und gar nicht.

Jetzt wollte er das alles auch noch Edward in die Schuhe schieben? Ich ließ die Schultern hängen.

"Mr Finnigan, hören sie doch bitte! Edward sagte mir auf der Fahrt hier her, dass Roy den Alkohol selbst mitgebracht hat. In meinem Haus ist harter Alkohol untersagt, Sir."

_Herrgott, er hat ja noch nicht mal mit Roy sprechen können! Aber natürlich glaubt er sofort an dessen Unschuld bei der ganzen Geschichte! So war es eigentlich immer ... Ich tat das auch!_

Gerade als er noch etwas sagen wollte, wurde die Tür des Schockraums aufgestoßen. Snow steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt und wandte sich an die Finnigans.

"Mr und Mrs Finnigan? Sie können jetzt zu ihm. Bitte!"

Er wies mit der Hand hinter sich und hielt den Eltern die Tür auf. Ich kam auch auf meinen Kollegen zu, der dann aus dem Raum trat und mich zur Seite nahm. Ich spürte Edwards Blick auf mir. Snow sprach leise, aber mein Sohn hörte natürlich jedes einzelne Wort.

"Carlisle? Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Er ist bei Bewusstsein und stabil. Sein Magen ist ausgepumpt und wir bringen ihn gleich auf die Station, damit er seinen Rausch ausschlafen kann. Sei so gut und lass die Finnigans sich erst mal wieder beruhigen."

"_Beruhigen_," fauchte Edward hinter uns und stand auf. "Die wollen ihn verklagen!"

Ich hielt eine Hand hoch um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er gehorchte und ich wandte mich wieder meinem Kollegen zu.

"Sie sind sehr aufgebracht, was verständlich ist. Das wär ich auch! Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie eine Klage anstreben werden. ... Ich denke, es ist besser wir gehen jetzt. Esme macht sich sicher schon Sorgen."

Snow klopfte mir kurz auf die Schulter, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder in den Schockraum zurück ging. Auch ich wandte mich um. "Komm!"

Edward reihte sich neben mir ein und wir gingen den Weg hinunter, den wir gekommen waren.

Draußen auf dem Parkplatz rannten wir in strömendem Regen zu meinem Wagen und ich nahm die Autoschlüssel entgegen.

Ich musste jetzt fahren. Das würde mir gut tun und mich ablenken.

Tbc ...


	4. Thunder!

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Saga und ihre Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**Warning:** Eine Spankingszene in diesem Kapitel! Wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht weiter lesen!

**AN:** Hallo ihr Lieben! Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und die lieben Kommentare! Ich freu mich jedes Mal sehr! Ich weiß, ich hinke mit dem Reviews beantworten etwas hinter her und es tut mir leid :( Ich werde in nächster Zeit antworten! Kommen wir jetzt zu dem Kapitel worauf ihr sicher schon gewartet habt. Vater und Sohn kommen zu Hause an und Carlisle erteilt Edward eine Lektion ... Viel Spass beim Lesen! Eure Vanessa

* * *

><p>Edwards PoV<p>

Wir bogen nach einigen Minuten in unsere Einfahrt ein und Carlisle rauschte sofort in die Garage, die ich offen gelassen hatte. Er parkte neben meinem Volvo auf seinem Stammplatz und stellte den Motor ab.

Die Fahrt zurück hatten wir schweigend verbracht und ich hatte auch seinen Wunsch der Privatsphäre respektiert, obwohl es mir schwer gefallen war.

Das Zurückschnellen des schwarzen Sicherheitsgurtes und das Öffnen der Autotür, ließ mich unweigerlich in meinem Sitz zusammen zucken. Er war ausgestiegen und stand jetzt an der offenen Fahrertür.

Ich hatte mich noch nicht bewegt. Zu sehr war ich damit beschäftigt zu überlegen wie tief ich diesmal in der ... ob mir das Wasser bis zum Hals stand oder ob noch ein Quentchen Luft war.

"Edward!"

Er ließ mir keine Zeit mehr zum Nachdenken.

Mit einer Hand öffnete ich den Gurt und meine Tür, bevor ich dann einen Turnschuh auf den sauberen Boden der Garage setzte und mich dann zu ihm drehte. Wir sahen uns über das blank geputzte und schwarze Autodach in die Augen. Ich konnte seinen Blick nicht ganz deuten.

Ich sah Traurigkeit, über den Vorfall hier zu Hause und Enttäuschung. Höchstwahrscheinlich über die Sache mit den Eltern von Roy und dass sie es wirklich in Erwägung zogen, ihn zu verklagen.

Ich schluckte.

Natürlich hoffte ich das nicht!

Gerade als er etwas zu mir sagen wollte, sah er an sich herunter und nahm sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Es klingelte nicht - sondern vibrierte nur.

Ich blieb wo ich war.

Vater meldete sich mit einem gespielten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"He, Schatz!"

Ich seufzte kaum hörbar. _Mum ..._

Carlisle hörte kurz zu und sprach dann wieder in das Mobiltelefon. Er drehte sich leicht von mir weg.

"Nein, es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ja. ... "

Er klärte sie kurz über Roys Gesundheitszustand auf, weil Esme sich Sorgen machte. Sie machte sich _immer_ Sorgen!

Esme Cullen - Die Sorge in Person!

Mein Vater war nicht ganz so schlimm, aber auch er konnte vor Sorge um uns Kinder fast an die Decke gehen. Dad hörte ihr kurz zu, dann sah er wieder mich an.

"Etwa eine Stunde. Ja, warte. ... Bis nachher!"

Unsere Blick trafen sich und Carlisle winkte mit dem Handy. "Mum!"

Er warf mir mit einem Schwung das Telefon über das Autodach zu und ich fing es mit einem sehr schnellen und sicheren Reflex in einer Hand auf. Ich hörte wie er den Arztkoffer wieder aus seinem Wagen holte, abschloß und Richtung Zwischentür ging.

Dann meldete ich mich bei meiner Mutter.

"He, Mum."

Carlisle schlug die graue Zwischentür hinter sich zu und ließ uns allein.

Als ich den Fuß in das Haus streckte und die Tür hinter mir ins Schloß warf, wehte mir sofort der wohlriechende Duft von warmen Blut in die empfindliche Nase. Mein Vater hatte sich einen _Snack_ gemacht. Das war ganz gut, denn eine Tasse Blut beruhigte ihn immer etwas.

Ich betrachtete unser Wohnzimmer.

Hier hatte das ganze Elend für mich begonnen. Die Flaschen lagen immer noch an der selben Stelle und auch der kleine Papierblock und der Stift auf dem Tisch. Der Alkoholgeruch wurde jetzt von dem frischen Blut übertüncht.

Langsam ging ich auf den Tisch zu und mein Blick fiel auf die feinen Blutspuren von Roy, die noch an der Ecke klebten. In meinem Kopf ging ich noch einmal das Vorgefallene durch und überlegte, ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gab, dass ich keine Schuld hieran trug.

_Kurz überlegen! _

Nein, die gab es nicht!

Ich war Schuld an dem Ganzen, denn ich hatte meinen Freunden nicht abgesagt, als sie her kommen wollten und somit meinen Vater hintergangen. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich leicht und mir wurde heiß.

Ich hörte Geräusche aus der Küche nebenan. Die Tür der Mikrowelle, die geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen wurde. Der Snack roch verdammt und unverschämt gut.

Ich leckte mir die Lippen und meine schwarzen Augen starrten in Richtung Küche und ... _Futter_ ...

"Küche, Edward," rief er mir leise zu.

Ich seufzte leise und betrachtete noch einmal die Scherben meiner Rebellion.

Ich drehte mich um und ging in unsere Küche. Der Blutgeruch wurde stärker.

Carlisle stand mit dem Rücken an der schwarzen Anrichte und hatte seine schwarze Tasse in der rechten Hand. Während er trank, betrachtete er mich eingehend. Ich blieb am Eingang stehen und wartete auf Anweisungen. Er wollte scheinbar hier mit mir reden, was mich etwas irritierte.

Normalerweise gingen wir dafür entweder in mein Zimmer oder aber in sein Büro. Vielleicht wollte er aber auch erst mal sein Blut trinken?

Er nahm die Tasse herunter und ich senkte _sofort_ den Blick!

"Setz dich hin," befahl mein Vater dann.

Ich konnte sehen, dass seine blonden Haare immer noch feucht vom Regen waren. Die Klamotten ebenfalls.

Langsam setzte ich mich in Bewegung und zog meinen Holzstuhl unter dem Tisch hervor. Ich ließ mich auf der harten Sitzfläche nieder und zuckte unweigerlich zusammen. Mich _hinsetzen_ würde ich nach unserer kleinen _Diskussion_ erst mal nicht mehr können ...

Ich zog eine Grimasse, als es über uns donnerte. Gewitter konnte ich nicht wirklich leiden. Regen war in Ordnung, aber Blitz und Donner waren etwas, was ich nicht kontrollieren konnte und somit machte es mir Angst, wenn es direkt über mir war.

Rosalie machte sich jedesmal lustig. Bei dem letzten heftigen Gewitter, war ich fast wahnsinnig geworden - hatte mich nicht aus dem sicheren Haus getraut und Dad auf der Arbeit angerufen, dass er nach Haus kommen sollte.

Zwar war Esme da gewesen, aber mit meinem Vater fühlte ich mich um einiges sicherer!

Am gleichen Abend dann, hatte Rose mich ausgelacht, weil ich noch nicht mal den _verdammten Müll_ hinaus bringen wollte. Das hatte mich rasend vor Wut gemacht! Natürlich hatte ich sie angeknurrt, aber ihr nichts getan.

Dafür hatte Carlisle ihr ein paar hinten drauf gegeben und ihr gesagt, sie solle mich in Ruhe lassen. Meine Furcht hatte sich zwar etwas gelegt, trotzdem behagte mir Gewitter ganz und gar nicht! Ende der Geschichte!

Ich hörte wie Dad die Tasse auf den Tisch stellte und sich dann ebenfalls setzte - nicht in seinen Stuhl am Kopfende, sondern mir direkt gegenüber.

Das Poltern und der Blitz der vom Himmel hinunter krachte brachten mich sofort dazu, die Arme auf der Platte zu verschränken und mein Gesicht in den Stoff des Pullovers zu drücken. Ich wollte nichts sehen von Alldem!

"Edward," fragte Carlisle dann leise. "Sieh mich bitte an, wenn wir uns unterhalten, okay?"

Vorsichtig hob ich meinen Kopf ein Stückchen, nur um ihn auf die Seite zu legen und ein Augen zu öffnen.

"Setz dich bitte _richtig_ hin," ermahnte er mich geduldig.

Er faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte zusammen - immer noch sehr ruhig und gelassen. Ich grummelte leise und schreckte dann zusammen, als ein gewaltiger Blitz direkt in unmittelbarer Nähe einschlug.

Das Krachen brachte mich dazu, aufzuspringen und die verdammte Fensterscheibe neben uns anzufauchen. Meine Augen verfärbten sich von tiefschwarz in gleißendes und wütendes Gold.

Ich starrte hinaus!

Wieder ein wütendes und auch ängstliches Fauchen ...

"Sch ... es passiert nichts," versuchte mein Vater mich leise zu beruhigen. _"Setz dich, Edward."_

Und _wieder_ setzte ich mich auf meinen Hintern und versuchte Carlisle zu zuhören. Er seufzte leise, bevor er dann endlich mit der unvermeidbaren Standpauke los legte.

"Es war gut von dir, dass du mich sofort angerufen hast, als das mit Roy passiert ist. Die Frage ist nur: Wie kam es eigentlich dazu, dass er diesen Unfall hatte?"

Ich sagte nichts dazu. Zu sehr war ich damit beschäftigt den Klang des Donners aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Mein Vater akzeptierte das - fürs Erste - und fuhr fort.

"Ich werde es dir sagen! _Du_, mein Sohn, hast dich nicht an unsere Abmachung gehalten! _Du_ hast für die Dummheit, die du dir vor vier Tagen geleistet hast, immer noch Stubenarrest. Und du weißt sehr gut, was ich darunter verstehe, Edward! Darum verstehe _ich_ nicht, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass drei deiner Freunde in meinem Wohnzimmer sitzen und Alkohol trinken."

Er warf frustriert die Hände hoch, nur um sie dann auf seinen Oberschenkeln abzufangen. "_Wodka_! Erklär mir das bitte!"

Ich schluckte. "Er ... Roy hat das Zeug einfach mitgebracht!"

Er hob eine Augenbraue, nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Blut und stellte die Tasse wieder auf dem Tisch ab.

"Und?"

"Ich konnte ihn nicht rauswerfen. Er hätte Theater gemacht und-"

Carlisle unterbrach mich frustriert. "Punkt ist, Edward: Sie hätten gar nicht erst hier auftauchen sollen, richtig?"

_Ja, richtig _... _Er hat mich - mal wieder._ "Ja, Sir."

Er sah so aus, als würde er nachdenken. "Hast du etwas getrunken?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Sir."

Erleichterung in seinen Augen. Dann Nicken. "Gut, dann geh in dein Zimmer und warte da auf mich! Ich möchte noch in Ruhe austrinken."

"Ja, Dad."

Langsam erhob ich mich, stellte den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch zurück und verließ unsere Küche.

Auf dem Weg nach oben, zog ich meine feuchte Jacke aus. Ich trug sie unter dem Arm, während ich Stufe um Stufe hoch trabte und dann in meinem Zimmer stand.

Die weiße Holztür lehnte ich nur an.

* * *

><p>Der Donner war hier oben noch lauter als unten. Auch der Blitz schien greller zu sein. <em>Verdammter Mist!<em> ... Frustriert hängte ich die Jacke an den Kleiderhaken und überlegte, ob ich noch irgendetwas tun konnte, bevor mein Vater im Türrahmen stehen würde.

Nein! Es gab nichts zu tun.

Ich setzte mich auf das gemachte Bett, ließ mich dann zur Seite kippen und zog die Knie an meinen Bauch. Mit einer Hand rupfte ich das Kopfkissen etwas näher zu mir und schloss die Augen.

In der nächsten Sekunde riss ich sie wieder auf und knurrte laut. Der gellende Blitz, der irgendwo wieder eingeschlagen war, machte mir das _ruhig bleiben_ nicht gerade einfach.

Ich warf mich auf den Bauch, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und starrte durch das große Fenster nach draußen. Zähne fletschend und fauchend spannte ich meine Muskeln an.

Sekunden vergingen und ich war drauf und dran durch das blöde Fenster zu springen ...

"Scht," machte es plötzlich hinter mir und ich hörte wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. Dann Schritte. Carlisle kam zu mir und setzte sich auf meine Bettkante. Ich spürte seine Hand in meinem dichten Haar. Er streichelte mich sanft. Sein Geruch beruhigte mich.

"Ich hasse Gewitter immer noch," jammerte ich leise und warf mich dann auf den Rücken.

Er nahm seine Hand weg und ich sah, dass er sich umgezogen hatte. Jeans und schwarzes T-Shirt. _Super! Er hat sich umgezogen um mir den Po zu versohlen und zwar so richtig! _

In Gedanken verdrehte ich die Augen.

_"Da kann ich jetzt leider nichts gegen machen. Ich bleibe gleich noch bei dir, wenn du das willst, aber erst mal ... haben wir etwas zu regeln, okay?"_

"Ja."

"Gut," gab er diesmal _laut_ zurück und setzte sich gerade hin. "Zieh die Jeans bitte ganz aus. Die ist eh nass, oder?"

Mit den Fingern begann ich die drei Knöpfe zu öffnen. Einen nach dem anderen. Dann zog ich die feuchte Hose von meinen nackten Beinen und legte sie über meinen Schreibtischstuhl. Ich drehte mich um und ging wieder zu meinem Vater hinüber.

Am Bett und seiner rechten Seite angekommen beugte ich mich über seine Knie und er half mir mich richtig zu platzieren. Als ich richtig lag, spürte ich wieder die Nervosität, die sich steigerte. Auch das sanfte Streicheln auf meinem Rücken brachte da nicht viel Linderung.

Meine Schonfrist war endgültig vorbei.

Mein Dad steckte seine Finger in das Gummiband meiner schwarzen Boxershorts und zog sie mir bis in die Kniekehlen.

_Scheiße ..._

Seine linke Hand festigte ihren Griff um meine Taile und das Becken und er übte Druck auf meinen Rücken aus, damit ich in Position blieb und still hielt. Mir wurde heiß.

Ich sah nicht wie er die rechte Hand hob, sondern spürte nur den Luftzug als sie herunter sauste. Der beißende Schmerz, der sich ausbreitete, ließ mich hochschrecken und ich zischte laut.

Dann ein zweiter und ein dritter Hieb mit der flachen Hand.

Ich presste die Augen zusammen. 10 ... 15.

Wieder schreckte ich auf. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen versuchte ich keinen Laut hervor zu bringen. 20. Das laute Klatschten von Haut auf Haut setzte sich in meinen Ohren fest und verdrängte das Gewitter total.

Mein Hinterteil brannte fürchterlich.

Als mein Vater schließlich einen guten Rhytmus gefunden hatte, wurden die Hiebe leichter und er begann mich erneut zu maßregeln.

Seine Stimme war ernst.

"Wenn du Stubenarrest hast, dann hälst du dich an diese Regeln, Edward!"

Der darauf folgende Hieb brachte mich dazu laut los zu schreien und mit den Füßen zu strampeln.

Mein Vampirvater fuhr fort.

"Du weißt sehr gut, dass ich gefragt werden möchte, ob du Besuch einladen darfst! Das kommt nicht wieder vor, dass du _nicht_ fragst, hast du verstanden?"

_Zack!_

"Ohw," jammerte ich laut und krallte meine Finger in die Matratze. "Ja, Sir!"

20 ... 25 ... 30.

Die Hiebe wurden wieder fester und ich jammerte und weinte noch lauter.

Nachdem er sich noch eingehend um meine empfindlichste Stelle gekümmert hatte und ich unter Schmerzen fast das ganze Haus zusammen gebrüllt hatte, streichelte er mir jetzt den Rücken. Es war vorbei.

Müde und immer noch weinend lag ich über seinen Knien, während er das rechte Bein wieder absetzte und mir vorsichtig die Shorts nach oben zog.

Ich zischte und fauchte leise, als der Stoff auf meiner wunden Haut rieb.

Er kraulte mir das Haar, half mir dann hoch und setzte mich vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß. Meine Tränen verebbten langsam. Ich schluchzte leise und drückte mein Gesicht in sein T-Shirt hinein. Sanft schaukelte er uns hin und her und flüsterte.

"So ist es gut, sch ... ruhig atmen. Guter Junge."

Während Dad mir einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte, krallte ich mich an ihm fest, damit er nicht so einfach verschwinden konnte.

Auch wenn ich wusste, dass er bleiben würde. So lange wie ich es brauchen würde.

Das war mein Dad!

Er konnte noch so sauer auf mich sein, aber am Ende wurde mir immer vergeben.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen in denen wir einfach nur so da saßen und ich mich an ihn schmiegte, während das Gewitter über uns immer noch sein Unwesen trieb.

Dann hörte ich wieder seine leise und liebevolle Stimme neben mir.

"Ich liebe dich, Edward. Vergiss das nicht."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Dad. Danke, dass ich dein Sohn sein darf."

Er war kurz still. _"Danke, dass ich dein Vater sein darf, Edward Cullen ..."_

Ich lächelte geschafft und schmiegte dann wieder mein von Tränen durchnäßtes Gesicht in seinen Hals ...

Tbc ...


	5. Konfrontationen

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Saga und ihre Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**AN:** Edward fürchtet sich immer noch vor dem tobenden Gewitter ... Ganz viel Spass beim nächsten Kapitel :D Eure Vanessa

* * *

><p>Edwards PoV<p>

Ich kauerte immer noch in meinem Bett. Die graue Decke bis über den Kopf gezogen und auf dem Bauch liegend. Dad war vor drei Stunden gegangen. Er wollte nach Esme und den anderen sehen.

Ich hatte versucht einzuschlafen, aber es ging nicht. Oder vielmehr das tobende Gewitter über uns, ließ mich nicht!

Am Liebsten wäre ich jetzt auch im Wohnzimmer bei meiner Familie - oder besser gesagt bei Dad, der dort auf dem Sofa saß und sich die _News_ anschaute.

Leider war das im Moment unmöglich. Ich durfte keinen Besuch bekommen und ich durfte nicht hier raus!

Wieder schlug der Blitz ein und Donner grollte vom Himmel. Ich knurrte leise und öffnete ein Auge, um einen Blick hinaus in den dunklen und späten Nachmittag zu werfen.

Es sah immer noch alles so aus wie vor drei Stunden, als Dad gegangen war - nichts hatte sich geändert! Das miese Wetter nicht und das Pochen in meinem Hinterteil erst recht nicht!

Leise seufzte ich und hockte mich dann auf die Matratze um einen besseren Blick nach draußen zu haben. Die schweren Tannen und Bäume waren völlig durchnässt und Regen fiel von den Ästen hinab auf den Waldboden. Ich hatte keine Lust und nicht die Nerven hier oben herumzusitzen und mir das Gewitter an zu tun - allein!

Als ich plötzlich meine Schwester vor meinem Zimmer roch, sah ich meine Chance gekommen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf herum und betrachtete die weiße Tür.

"Rose", rief ich leise bittend.

Ich hörte wie sie zurück kam. Meine Tür wurde geöffnet und der blonde Haarschopf meiner Schwester schob sich durch den Spalt.

Sie lächelte leicht. "Was ist?"

Ich biss mir kurz auf die Lippe. "Frag Dad bitte, ob ich auch im Wohnzimmer schlafen kann! Das Gewitter nervt!"

Rosalie kicherte und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. "Wieso magst du eigentlich Gewitter nicht?"

Dann knallte es wieder laut über unserem Haus und der helle Blitz zeigte sich in seiner ganzen Stärke. Ich zuckte zusammen und wies mit der Hand auf meine Fensterfront.

"_Deswegen_! Jetzt geh und frag ihn bitte!"

Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. "Schon gut, schon gut!"

In der nächsten Sekunde war sie verschwunden und ich warf mich wieder aufs Bett. Die Decke flog über meinen Kopf und ich knurrte wieder verängstigt vor mich hin. Leise betete ich, dass Dad _ja_ sagen würde. Nur ein paar Sekunden vergingen und schon stand Rose wieder im Türrahmen.

"Komm," sagte sie nur.

Und verdrehte dann genervt die Augen.

Sie fand es höchst seltsam und auch kindisch, dass ihr Bruder sich vor Gewitter so fürchtete. Aber es war halt so, da konnte ich auch nichts machen! Also stieg ich aus meinem Bett, zog mir eine schwarze Trainingshose über die Beine und verließ mein Zimmer.

* * *

><p>Auf der Treppe roch ich bereits den starken Geruch von rohem Fleisch, was gewürzt wurde. Menschen wäre das nicht im Geringsten aufgefallen, aber da wir Vampire über außerordentliche Sinne verfügten, konnten wir sogar rohes Hühnchen riechen. Ich leckte mir die Lippen.<p>

Langsam stieg ich die Holztreppe hinunter und sprang die letzten drei Stufen auf den Parkettboden der Lobby.

Ich ging dem Geruch nach, durch das Wohnzimmer und bemerkte, dass das Sofa leer war - Dad war nicht da. Etwas enttäuscht ließ ich die Mundwinkel hängen und spähte dann in unsere großzügige Küche. Mum hackte das Hühnchen klein.

Sie beachtete mich nicht. Seltsam ...

Jasper kam durch die Eingangstür ins Haus und kam, auch durch den Essensgeruch angelockt, in die Küche. Seine blonden Locken waren nass und auch die Jacke, die er trug tropfte auf den Boden.

Er sah mich kurz an und zeigte dann mit dem Kopf nach draußen.

"Dad will mit dir reden! Er ist draußen an der Garage!"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. "Gut."

_Weshalb will er an der Garage mit mir reden? Wenn es etwas Privates ist, gehen wir für gewöhnlich weiter vom Haus weg, damit niemand sonst etwas mitbekommt!_

Schnell schlüpfte ich in ein paar Turnschuhe und eine Regenjacke. Dann trat ich trotz Gewitters und strömendem Regen nach draußen vor unser Haus.

Die Glastür zog ich hinter mir zu und schlug den Kragen der Jacke etwas höher. Meine Hände verbarg ich in den Taschen der dunkelblauen Regenjacke, als ich auf die Garage zu ging, die offen stand.

Wieder donnerte es!

Ich zuckte zusammen und blieb erstmal stehen. Knurrend machte ich einen zaghaften Schritt rückwärts und wieder zum sicheren Haus zurück, bis ich die Stimme meines Vaters hörte.

"Hier drin bist du vor dem Gewitter sicher, Edward," sagte er leise. "Komm bitte!"

Seufzend starrte ich in den Himmel über mir, der plötzlich taghell war. Ich wandte mich ab und machte dann doch noch einen großen Schritt in Richtung Garage.

Als ich um die Ecke blickte, sah ich meinen Vater, der an der Restmülltonne stand und hinein starrte. Ich blieb stehen.

_Oh nein ... `darüber´ will er mit mir reden! Er hat die Vase gefunden, verdammt!_

Carlisle hatte die Handflächen auf den Rand der offenen Tonne gestützt.

Es knallte über uns!

Ich zuckte wieder kurz zusammen und starrte in den fast schwarzen Himmel.

Der grelle Blitz teilte die Wolken und entlud sich mit einem Krachen im Wald. Ich betrachtete kurz die Umgebung, dann wandte ich mich wieder meinem Vater zu, der mich jetzt noch einmal still in seinem Kopf zu sich rief.

Langsam löste ich mich aus meiner Starre und trabte zu ihm hinüber auf der Suche nach einer Entschuldigung für die zerstörte Vase meiner Mutter.

Als ich bei ihm stand, griff er demonstrativ mit der rechten Hand in die stinkende Tonne und zog den blöden Plastikbeutel heraus. Die Scherben klimperten aneinander. Er nahm ihn noch und zeigte ihn mir!

"Was ist das bitte," fragte Dad leise und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Eine Lüge kam jetzt nicht mehr in Frage. Ich öffnete den Mund.

"Ehm, das war ein kleiner Unfall, vor ... dem _großen_ Unfall! Roy hat getanzt und dabei die Vase umgeworfen ..."

Ich senkte den Blick, während er die Einzelteile fester in die Hand nahm. Mit zwei Fingern drückte er mein Kinn hoch, damit er mir wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. Ich schluckte.

"Es tut mir wirkl-"

"Edward," unterbrach er mich leise. "Hast du allen ernstes geglaubt, dass Esme eine fehlende Vase - eine ihrer drei Lieblingsvasen um genau zu sein - nicht auffällt?!"

Seine zwei Finger hielten mein Kinn immer noch in Position, so dass ich den Blick nicht abwenden konnte, so sehr ich es auch wollte.

"Nein, Dad. Ich wollte es ihr sagen, wirklich."

Mein Vater ließ mein Kinn los und drückte mir stattdessen die kaputte Vase in die Hand. "Entschuldige dich und zwar jetzt! Na los!"

Ich nickte nur. Dann drehte ich mich um und hörte wie er hinter mir die Tonne zu schlug.

Schnell rannte ich hinüber zum Haus und flüchtete ins Trockene.

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich etwas, als ich langsam dem Essensgeruch nach ging. Esme stand immer noch an der Arbeitsplatte und mit dem Rücken zu mir. Sie trug ein helles Kleid mit einem hübschen Muster und schwarze, flache Schuhe. Ich sah ihr kurz zu, wie sie flink die Messer wechselte und hier und dort Zutaten verrührte.

Leise seufzte ich in mich hinein.

Wenn ich etwas von Dad kaputt gemacht hatte, war es irgendwie einfacher sich zu entschuldigen. Bei Mum war das total anders. Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun!

Gerade als ich etwas sagen wollte, hielt sie plötzlich mit dem Schneiden inne und starrte aus dem kleinen Fenster über der Anrichte.

"Was ist, Edward?"

Sie wusste warum ich hier war und sie war enttäuscht und sauer, das konnte ich hören. Etwas verlegen trat ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen und nahm das Bündel hoch, was ich fest hielt.

"Mum? Entschuldige bitte wegen deiner Vase," sagte ich reumütig.

Sie drehte sich zu mir um.

Ihre Augen funkelten Golden und ich hörte ein leises Knurren aus ihrer Kehle. Vorsichtig trat ich einen Schritt vorwärts. Esme verschränkte die dünnen Arme vor der Brust.

"_Entschuldige_? Edward, diese drei Vasen sind schon so alt, dass man sie fast nicht mehr erstehen kann! ... Warum hast du nichts gesagt?!"

"Weil er feige und zu sehr mit dem Gewitter beschäftigt war, Mum," ertönte plötzlich hinter uns die Stimme meines Bruders Emmett.

Meine Augen verfärbten sich Gold und ich wirbelte herum. Das hier war schon schwer genug für mich, aber Emmetts Kommentare brauchte ich jetzt auch nicht! Ich knurrte warnend, doch Emmett grinste mich nur an.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Stimmt doch!"

Mum sah kurz auf den Parkettboden und dann wieder an mir vorbei auf meinen Bruder. "Emmett, lässt du uns bitte allein?!"

Er nickte kurz und verschwand aus meinem Blickfeld. Ich sah wieder meine Mutter an, ging zu ihr und legte die Tüte auf eine der anderen Anrichten der Küche.

"Kann ich die irgendwo besorgen? Mum wirklich! Ich werd sie dir kaufen, okay?"

Sie seufzte kurz und ließ dann die Arme und die Schultern fallen. "Schatz? Die kannst du nicht einfach so im Internet bestellen! Okay? Das musst du wissen!"

"Das ist egal, ich besorg sie dir," beharrte ich, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es schwierig werden würde.

"Gut," sagte sie dann. "Wie lange hast du noch Stubenarrest?"

"Noch zwei Tage," gab ich zurück und horchte dann in ihre Gedanken hinein. Ich verzog das Gesicht. "Oh, Mum bitte ..."

Dad kam in die Küche, ging an mir vorbei und ich schreckte nach vorn, als er mir einen harten Klapps auf mein Hinterteil gab.

"AH!"

Er sah mich an. "Diskutier nicht, Edward!" Seine Augen suchten Mum. "Wie lange?"

"Ab heute insgesamt fünf Tage," antwortete Esme ihm, kam auf mich zu und nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände. Sie drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und streichelte mir liebevoll mein zerstrubbeltes Haar. "Du wirst es überleben, Schatz!"

_Das heißt, ich habe noch immer zwei Tage von Dad und jetzt noch drei Tage von Mum, spitze!_

Ich wollte gerade noch mal versuchen sie umzustimmen, obwohl ich wusste, dass das nichts helfen würde, als es schon wieder über uns krachte. Ich schnaubte laut, wirbelte herum und ging aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer. Ich hängte in der Lobby endlich die Regenjacke auf und trat mir die Turnschuhe von den Füßen.

Als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, war niemand da. Lustlos warf ich mich auf das beige Sofa, zog mir die Decke über den Körper und grummelte vor mich hin.

"Wie Mum gesagt hat, du wirst es überleben, oder," sagte Carlisle plötzlich dicht neben mir.

Ich schloss meinen Mund, als er sich auf das Sofa setzte und den linken Arm um meinen Körper schlang. Ich zog mich ein Stück hoch, so dass ich den Kopf auf sein Bein legen konnte und schloß die Augen.

Ich seufzte. "Aber das sind noch _fünf Tage_, Dad ..."

Sanft streichelte er mir über die Seite und den Bauch. "Ja, fünf Tage! Und wenn du jetzt nicht aufhörst, kannst du schnell wieder nach oben gehen und auch oben essen! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

_Nein, das wollte ich nicht! Nicht bei dem Gewitter ... _"Ja, verstanden, Dad!"

Er sagte nichts mehr und schaltete stattdessen den Flat-Screen an.

Mein Vater zappte durch die Programme und ich versuchte noch ein bißchen zu schlafen und zu vergessen, was für ein Idiot ich doch gewesen war. Den Regen, der auf unser Haus prasselte, hörte ich nach ein paar Minuten schon gar nicht mehr.

Tbc ...


	6. Wer suchet - der findet

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Saga und ihre Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**AN:** Hallo :) Wollen wir mal schauen, wie unser Eddy an die Vase kommt?! Viel Spass beim Lesen! Eure Vanessa

* * *

><p>Edwards Pov<p>

Sechs langweilige Tage später ... Ich sass in unserem gepflegten und großen Garten hinter dem Haus an meinem Notebook und tippte mir die Finger wund.

Dad war auf der Arbeit, Rosalie und Emmett im Wald Jagen, Alice in ihrem Zimmer, Mum irgendwo Kaffeetrinken und Jasper in der Küche.

Der Himmel über mir war bewölkt, aber es zog kein Gewitter auf und von Regen war auch keine Spur zu sehen.

Vor mir auf dem Tisch stand eine Tasse mit Blut, daneben eine von Mums Vasen. Genau so eine Vase, die mir bei der unerlaubten Party zerbrochen war. Ich starrte sie an.

Sah wieder auf den Monitor. Drehte und wendete den Kunstgegenstand in den Händen und klickte wieder auf den _Back-Button_ im Browser um die vorherige Seite aufzurufen.

Seufzen.

Auch _diese_ Vase ähnelte nicht im Geringsten der von Esme.

Als ich hörte wie die Terrassentür auf ging und Jemand heraus trat, konzentrierte ich mich weiter auf den Bildschirm und drehte mich nicht um. Durch meinen feinen Geruchssinn wusste ich sowieso wer es war. Jasper!

Im Vorbeigehen legte mein Bruder mir ein kleines Prospekt auf den eckigen Tisch und blieb dann _doch_ stehen.

"Versuch es mal _hier_," sagte er und tippte leicht mit den Fingern auf dem glänzenden Stück Pappe herum. "Der hat solche Vasen - sehr teuer, aber der ist in Port Angeles, also nicht so weit weg ..."

Mein Kopf ruckte herum und ich griff schnell nach dem Prospekt.

Während ich auf die erste und die zweite Seite blickte, sah ich eine Vase im Hintergrund, die der unserer Mutter sehr ähnelte.

Ich grinste. "Danke, Jazz! Da versuch ich es mal!"

"Kein Problem," erwiderte mein Bruder.

Jasper rannte in den Garten und auf die hohen Bäume zu. Er sprang in den erst besten hinein, krallte sich fest und flitzte hinauf in die Krone. Von dort sprang er von Baum zu Baum und war nur ein paar Sekunden später in unserem Jagdrevier verschwunden.

Ich hörte noch nicht mal mehr ein Geräusch von ihm ...

Schnell klappte ich das Notebook zu, nahm es mit dem Flyer unter den Arm und ging ins Haus zurück.

Ich brachte den Computer in mein Zimmer, machte ein Foto von der Vase, die ich dann ins Wohnzimmer stellte und krallte meine Autoschlüssel vom Sekretär.

Nachdem ich meine Jacke angezogen hatte, setzte ich mit dem Volvo aus der Garage und fuhr aus unserer Einfahrt und auf die Strasse.

Ich schlug die Richtung von Port Angeles ein und gab Gas.

Während des Fahrens, fummelte ich umständlich meine Geldbörse aus der grauen Jackentasche und öffnete sie. Die Augen immer noch auf die Fahrbahn und die anderen Autos gerichtet, lugte ich vorsichtig mit einem Auge hinein.

_Zwei Hunderter und ein Fünfziger?_

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich damit aus kam. Ein Versuch war es wert! Der Weg nach Port Angeles war nicht sehr weit. Insbesondere wenn man seinen Fuß die ganze Zeit auf dem Gaspedal _geparkt_ hatte und dieses durchdrückte.

Als ich die richtige Adresse gefunden hatte, schloss ich meinen Wagen in der Nebenstrasse ab und ging auf die Tür des Antiquitätengeschäftes zu.

_Bowies Antiquitäten - Suchen Sie und Finden Sie!_

Das hörte sich ja sehr vielversprechend an!

Hoffentlich hatte er auch das gesuchte Stück. Falls nicht war der ganze Ausflug umsonst gewesen und meine Alternativen, um die Vase woanders her zu bekommen, waren auch nicht gerade gut!

Ich trat ein.

* * *

><p>Die kleine Glocke an der Glastür verriet mich sofort. Kurz sah ich mich in den Raum um.<p>

Schummeriges Licht. Massenhaft Ware, die gut oder weniger gut roch. Große und kleine Dinge auf Kisten oder in Holzregalen geordnet.

Gerade als ich eine der Schachfiguren in die Finger nehmen und eingehend inspizieren wollte, ob sie wirklich aus Elfenbein bestand, betrat ein grauhaariger, alter Mann lächelnd den Verkaufsraum.

"Hallo," grüßte er mich und stellte sich hinter die alte Holztheke, die dank ihrer alten Verzierungen, Esme schon sehr gefallen würde. "Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Langsam ging ich zu ihm. Die Hände hatte ich in den dicken Taschen meiner Jacke vergraben. Ich zog das Foto hervor und legte es vor ihm auf die Theke.

"Ehm, haben sie die vielleicht?"

_Oh ja! Bitte sag `ja´ ..._

Als ich kurz in seine Gedanken hinein horchte, wusste ich die Antwort bereits.

Er antwortete natürlich trotzdem ...

"Du hast Glück, mein Junge! Eine von den hübschen Dingern habe ich noch." Er kam um die Theke herum und ging zu einem Regal. "Warte einen Moment!"

Natürlich wartete ich! Und ich hoffte, dass mein Geld reichen würde ...

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und ich hatte die bunte Vase mit dem Goldrand in der Hand. Mit funkelnden Augen drehte ich sie hin und her. Bowie war wieder hinter seiner Verkaufstheke verschwunden und beobachtete mich, während er Zettel sortierte und abheftete.

Ich hatte an der Vase nichts auszusetzen und stellte sie vorsichtig wieder auf das Holz der Theke.

Meine Augen suchten wieder Bowie. "Ich nehme sie!"

Der alte Mann lächelte und ich konnte seine Goldkronen sehen.

"Gut! Das wären dann ..." Er überlegte, sah sich die Vase noch mal an und tippte dann Zahlen in seine alte antike Kasse ein. Es knatterte leicht. "750 Dollar, mein Junge!"

Meine Augen wurden groß. Nein! _Riesig_! "Ehm, so viel Geld habe ich nicht dabei!"

Ich hatte zwar meine Karte mit, aber das Geschäft war schon so alt und so lange hier, dass es keinen EC-Automaten gab, sondern man nur mit Bargeld zahlen konnte. Bowie traute dem ganzen modernen Zeug nicht! Er hatte noch nicht mal eine Alarmanlage oder eine Überwachungskamera.

Ich lugte in meine Geldbörse und fischte die paar Scheine heraus, die ich mitgenommen hatte. Mit bittenden Augen, die selbst meinen Dad erweichen würden, sah ich Bowie wieder an.

"Können sie nicht eine Ausnahme machen," fragte ich ihn. "Die Vase ist ein Geschenk für meine Mutter."

"Nein, tut mir leid," beharrte er stur. "_Dafür_ würdest du noch nicht mal eine halbe Vase kriegen!"

Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, kam er um seine Theke herum und zwar so schnell, dass die Holzdiehlen knarrten, und nahm mir die Vase wieder ab. Er brachte sie wieder dort hin wo er sie hergeholt hatte und stand dann mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor mir.

"Wenn du mehr Geld hast, überleg ich es mir!"

Vielleicht dachte Bowie, ich würde das Ding nicht genug wertschätzen ...

Ich seufzte leise, sah mich noch einmal in dem kleinen Laden um, sagte ihm A_uf Wiedersehen_ und verschwand dann schnell hinaus.

Draußen an meinem Auto hätte ich am Liebsten einen der Eisenpfeiler aus dem Boden gerissen und ihn ins Schaufenster geworfen!

Ich ließ mich in dem schwarzen Sitz meines Volvos nieder und überlegte.

Woher sollte ich den Rest des Geldes nehmen? Meine Geschwister waren im Moment auch etwas knapp bei Kasse, weil es noch kein Taschengeld gegeben hatte und wenn wir mehr Geld wollten, sagte Dad, dann mussten wir arbeiten gehen.

Leise knurrend über meinen Frust, tippte ich mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum. Ich musste diese Vase haben! Für Mum!

Und wenn Bowie sie mir nicht freiwillig geben wollte, dann ...

Ich sah durch die Scheibe auf das Schild mit den Öffnungszeiten und merkte sie mir.

Dann startete ich den Wagen und fuhr zurück nach Forks, um mir dort meinen Plan, den ich mir bereits zurecht gelegt hatte, noch mal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

Tbc ...


	7. Worte und Taten

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Saga und ihre Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

* * *

><p>Edwards PoV<p>

Auf dem Heimweg hatte ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht, doch als ich dann unser Haus betrat und die leere Stelle neben den anderen Vasen sah, war alles anders. Schuld überkam mich.

Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf und schlenderte die hellbraune Holztreppe hinauf in das erste Obergeschoß.

Ich ging auf mein Zimmer zu. Wieder hatte ich diesen Gedanken ... den Gedanken, den ich beim Verlassen des Antiquitätengeschäftes hatte.

Leise blies ich die Luft aus meinem Mund und schnüffelte dann. Fast niemand meiner Familie war hier. Dad war mit Mum jagen, ebenso wie Jasper.

Emmett und Rose waren in ihren Zimmern und Alice mit dem Auto unterwegs.

Ich überlegte.

Sollte ich versuchen meine Geschwister um Geld anzupumpen?

Ich wandte mich an meiner Zimmertür um und klopfte an der meines großen Bruders.

Nach nur fünf Minuten kam ich mit gesenktem Kopf wieder heraus. Er hätte mir gerne etwas geliehen, aber er hatte nichts mehr.

Als ich gerade bei Rosalie klopfen wollte, ging die weiße Tür vor meiner Nase auf. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und sie legte den Kopf schief.

"Hey!"

"Hey," erwiderte ich. "Hast du kurz Zeit?"

Sie nickte und trat von der Tür weg. Rose ließ mich in ihr Zimmer, was wieder total nach Parfüm _stank_.

_Gott, ist das ekelhaft ..._

Ich ließ mich auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl nieder und sie sich auf ihrem Bett. Ich wollte Rosalie nicht nach Geld fragen - schon gar nicht nach 700 Dollar! Aber ich brauchte einen Komplizen!

Also erzählte ich ihr von meinem Plan, den ich mir ausgedacht hatte. Meine Schwester schluckte und bekam große Augen ... dann lachte sie laut drauf los.

"Was?! Du willst bei Bowies _einbrechen_ um die Vase zu klauen?!"

Ich war so schnell bei ihr, dass ich den Windzug spüren konnte. Ich hielt ihr eine Hand vor den Mund, damit Emmett sie nicht hören konnte. Zwar war klar, dass mein Bruder mich nicht an Dad verpfeifen würde, aber man konnte nie sicher sein.

Ich legte den Zeigefinger auf meine Lippen und ließ dann von ihr ab.

"Sei bitte leise," ermahnte ich Rose und zog mir dann den Stuhl an ihr Bett.

"Du bist echt verrückt," flüsterte sie und grinste. "Bei so was helf ich dir nicht! Vergiss es, Edward!"

Kurz legte ich meine Hände auf mein Gesicht. Ich war enttäuscht ... Dann sah ich sie wieder an und hob eine Augenbraue. "Rosie, komm schon! Du musst doch nur _Schmiere_ stehen, sonst nichts!"

Sie zupfte kurz an ihrem weißen Oberteil herum und grinste. "Nein!"

"_Bitte_?"

"Nein!"

Ich schlug mir frustriert auf die Jeans und stand auf. Den Stuhl kickte ich mit einem Fuß wieder zurück unter den Tisch.

Dann ging ich zur Tür, doch öffnete noch nicht. Ich hatte noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel und den würde ich jetzt ausspielen.

"Ach, Rose? Weiß Dad eigentlich schon, dass du einen Verweis von der Schule bekommen und ihn einfach ..."

Ich ließ die Türklinke los und wetzte zum Mülleimer hinüber. Dort blieb ich stehen und griff gezielt hinein. Dass meine Schwester den Mund öffnete und riesige Augen bekam, musste ich nicht sehen. Mit spitzen Fingern zog ich den gelben Verweis hervor und hielt ihn hoch.

"... in den Müll geworfen hast?"

Sie stand auf und ich hörte ein Knurren. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend. "Das wagst du nicht!"

"Wetten?"

Kurzerhand stopfte ich den Zettel in meine Jeanstasche und trat auf den Flur hinaus, als mich eine Hand am Arm packte und wieder hinein zog. Rose hatte unsere Eltern gerochen, die von ihrem Jagdausflug zurück und bereits in unserem Wald und fast am Haus waren.

Ich warf die Tür zu und drehte mich zu ihr - grinsend. "Also?"

Meine Schwester ließ die Schultern hängen und nickte.

"Okay! Wann soll das Ganze stattfinden?"

* * *

><p>Es war bereits dunkel. Ich hatte Mum erzählt, dass wir in die Stadt und ins Kino gehen wollten. Eine ziemlich dämliche Ausrede, aber gut genug für mein Vorhaben. Am Kino fuhren wir in meinem silbernen Volvo <em>vorbei<em> und dann auf direktem Weg nach Port Angeles.

Zwei Blocks neben Bowies parkte ich unter einem dichten Baum. Langsam und nebeneinander gingen wir über den Bürgersteig in Richtung Antiquitätengeschäft. Wir gingen an dem Laden vorbei und um die Ecke. Direkt neben Bowies lag eine ältere Lagerhalle. Dort gab es weder Straßenlampen noch andere Lichtquellen. _Perfekt!_

Schnell nahm ich meine nervöse Schwester am Ärmel ihrer beigen Jacke und wies ihr eine Ecke zu, von der sie die Straßen und den Laden im Auge behalten konnte. Ich ließ sie dort stehen und ging wieder zurück an das Schaufenster.

Kurz spähte ich hinein, dann warf ich einen Blick zurück auf meine Schwester. Sie hatte sich in ihre Jacke geschlungen und sah ziemlich desinteressiert aus. Hätte ich sie nicht gezwungen - hätte sie auch niemals mitgemacht.

"Bist du bereit," flüsterte ich ihr leise zu. Ein Mensch hätte mich sicher nicht verstanden ...

Sie rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ja, doch!"

_Wir werden so einen Ärger kriegen ..._

Jetzt war _ich_ es, der bei ihren düsteren Gedanken die Augen rollte.

Dann drehte ich mich von ihr weg und versuchte mich wieder auf meine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Vorsichtig zog ich an der Tür, doch die war - wie konnte es anders sein - verschlossen. Ich legte ein Ohr an die Tür und horchte. Falls es doch eine Alarmanlage gab, dann würde ich sie durch mein sensibeles Gehör ausfindig machen.

Nichts! Kein Summen und kein Piepen.

Zufrieden trat ich einen Schritt zurück und überlegte wie ich in das Geschäft gelangen und so wenig Krach wie möglich machen konnte. Eine Scheibe oder das Glas der Tür einzuschlagen stand außer Frage. Mein Blick glitt nach oben. Vielleicht würde ich über das Dach hinein kommen.

Leise ging ich an dem Geschäft vorbei und nahm dann etwas Anlauf. Ich konnte Rosalies Blicke auf mir spüren, als ich leichtfüßig aufsetzte und dann von der Lagerhalle über das Dach zu dem Laden lief.

Dort angekommen riss ich die Klappe nach oben und kletterte in das Innere des alten Gebäudes. Der Wind, den ich noch vor ein paar Sekunden an meiner blauen Jacke und meinem Körper gespürt hatte, war verschwunden.

Es war still.

Vorsichtig stieg ich die modrige Leiter hinunter, die bis auf den kargen Holzboden reichte. Dann zog ich mir die Kapuze meines schwarzen Pullovers über den Kopf und sah mich mißtrauisch um.

Es war ein kleiner Raum und es stand nicht viel herum. Ein paar Holzregale und eine Tür. In den Regalen standen Päckchen und ein paar andere Dinge. Mit meinen goldenen Augen suchte ich nach der Vase, doch sie war nicht zu sehen.

Er hatte sie doch nicht etwa schon an jemand Anderen verkauft? Als ich gerade durch die Tür gehen und weiter suchen wollte, hörte ich Rosalie in meinem Kopf.

_Würdest du dich bitte etwas beeilen?!_

Tbc ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hmmm mal sehen wie das weiter geht! Werden die Geschwister vielleicht entdeckt? Rosalie ist genervt von dieser Aktion, das ist klar und das wird Edward später auch noch merken. Danke fürs Lesen! Eure Vanessa


End file.
